


Rumbles and Kisses

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words mole, quiet and whisper.





	Rumbles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182376450639/whoo-last-drabble-for-september-now-im-caught)

Derek pressed a soft kiss against a mole on Stiles’ shoulder, and Stiles hummed quietly. He stretched, yawned, then placed a hand on top of Derek’s head and began to scratch gently against his scalp. Derek rumbled deep in his chest before moving up to Stiles’ neck and placing a kiss on another mole. Stiles shivered underneath him and tugged softly on his hair.

Derek lifted his head. Stiles’ eyes were partially open and he had a soft smile on his face.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Derek replied, then kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose.


End file.
